Darness, pour ne pas vous servir
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ Suite de la saison 6B, Attention Spoilers ] Un nouvel arrivant débarque à Beacon Hills, mais quels sont vraiment ses intentions ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il Scott McCall ?


Prenant appuie ses coudes, il avança un peu à tâtons dans le conduit d'aération noir. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le nombres d'araignées et de rats qui avaient visités cet endroit, de toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il écouta attentivement la voix dans l'oreillette.

« Bien normalement il y a une sortie juste à ta droite, tu vas tomber tout droit dedans, tiens-toi prêt. »

Il retint un soupir, ce qu'il aimait quand l'autre employait le mot « normalement ». « Normalement » il devrait lui péter le nez dès qu'il sortirait de là. Il arriva sans un bruit, aussi gracieux et silencieux qu'un félin. Pourtant, à peine eut-il pénétré dans la pièce que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il avisa le nombre de ses opposants et se baissa pour les tirs éventuels pendant qu'il sortait son arme, anesthésiant la plupart des gens présent qui tombèrent inerte. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui il réserva son couteau, ne la tuant pas sur le coup mais l'empêchant de tirer en ayant visé son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-elle la haine dans son regard et la main sur sa plaie béante.

« Ce que je veux... en voilà une bien belle question. » Dit-il en armant son pistolet. « Je veux que vous ne foutiez pas mes recherches en l'air avec vos magouilles digne d'une gosse de dix ans, par exemple. » Il mit son pied sur son autre bras tentant d'attraper une arme, le bloquant. « ça y est, parce que vous avez échappé à un être surnaturel, vous vous pensez investi d'une mission ? La belle blague, et vous ferez quoi quand vous tomberez sur quelque chose de tellement fort que les balles ne peuvent rien ? »

« On trouvera ! » Argumenta-t-elle en se débattant.

« Non, vous ne trouverez pas. Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une incompétente qui ne sait même pas arrêter un humain. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si vous étiez morte dans ce bus. » Le regard de l'autre s'agrandit.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Votre mort. »

Le coup partit à cette annonce, une balle en plein dans la tête. Monroe était morte. Enfin une crevure de moins dans ce monde. Il partit vers la porte, du sang sur ses chaussures dont il se fichait éperdument. Il entendit des pas précipité dans le couloir et ne tarda pas à voir des hommes apparaître à la porte. Il les fixa d'un regard noir, sans peur ni reproche, prêt à défoncer le moindre de ces mecs.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut mourir ? » Les « chasseurs », en voyant les corps étalés sur le sol, préférèrent le laisser passer, bande de dégonflés. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Faites passer le message à tous, que s'ils continuent à chasser des êtres qui ne leur ont rien fais, Darness viendra s'occuper d'eux. »

Son ton était dur, glacial, alors qu'il passait devant eux comme s'il n'avait pas du tout peur que l'un d'entre eux trouve un brin de rébellion en lui. S'il était menaçant ? Les gens diraient que la mort rodait tout autour de lui. Serait-ce pour leur donner bonne conscience ou parce que c'est la vérité, personne ne le saura jamais.

« Toujours aussi théâtrale. » fit la voix d'Aunyme.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça, j'aurais tout entendu. »

Arrivant dehors, Darness retira l'élastique retenant ses cheveux longs noirs ébènes, et il remit ses lunettes dans le calme le plus absolu. Comment il était arrivé à entrer dans cette forteresse quasi-imprenable ? La poudre de sorbier n'avait aucun effet sur lui, puisqu'il était humain, étrangement. Anne avait piraté le système de sécurité et... c'est dingue comme personne ne pensait jamais à ce foutu conduit d'aération alors que c'était pourtant si simple ! Et dire que ça faisait deux ans que les êtres surnaturels étaient coursés par cette psychopathe. Incroyable. Il monta sur sa moto, mit son casque et se remit en route comme le cavalier solitaire qu'il était.

« Alors ? Vous avez du nouveau ? »

« Impossible de localiser ce Scott McCall, désolé. » Répondit Anne. Darness poussa un profond soupir, si même Anne ne le trouvait pas alors ça allait être galère.

« Mais on sait qu'il vient de Beacon Hills, si tu vas faire du grabuge là-bas, alors il pourrait très bien débarquer. » il réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition.

« Ou alors je les torture directement pour qu'ils me disent où le trouver. » Il pouvait entendre d'ici Aunyme sautiller de joie à l'idée alors que Anne, belle emmerdeuse qu'elle était, ronchonnait déjà.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas torturer les gens ?! »

« ça fera toujours une fois de plus. Je ne les tue pas au moins. »

« Tu viens juste de tuer une personne je te signale. »

« Une menace. » Un silence se fit entre Anne et Darness, la vérité c'est que même si elle l'aidait, elle n'était absolument pas pour la mort de quelqu'un. Pour elle, seul Dieu avait droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens. Il fut un temps où Darness aurait été d'accord avec elle, mais c'était révolu, à présent il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête et personne, encore moins une apprenti chasseuse, n'allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Ne l'écoute pas Darn', tu as bien fais. » Intervint Aunyme.

« Merci mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton approbation. Je coupe, on se retrouve à Beacon Hills. »

Darness coupa court à la conversation, même si en réalité il disait les « retrouver » ce n'était toujours que par micro interposé, Anne et Aunyme se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, il n'allait pas retourner les voir pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il savait où aller et la prochaine étape de son voyage était tout tracé. Étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'y soit pas rendu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand tout avait commencé, il était encore au Japon, il avait donc débuté là-bas et appris pleins de choses, il avait même trouvé un Nemeton. Il avait été détruit, sali, c'était devenu une grande source de noirceur, il pouvait le sentir même en étant humain. Les Nemetons sont une balise surnaturelle, jusque-là pas de quoi fouetter un chat, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne impur et qu'il attire des forces maléfique qui dépasse l'entendement.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit où tout a commencé, puis à ce moment quand il comprit que son périple était loin d'être terminé et que ça n'allait pas être simple.

Cinq ans plus tard, il en était là. Il avait rencontré Anne et Aunyme, l'une spécialiste de l'informatique, l'autre … un spécimen étrange. Il paraîtrait que fut un temps où il était prêtre, jusqu'au jour où il a été mordu et est devenu un loup-garou. Les gens de l'église l'ont vu comme un monstre, un possédé, et c'est ce qu'il est devenu. Son Dieu lui avait tourné le dos alors il avait décidé de faire sa propre vie sans se soucier de personne, devenant un être malfaisant, presque diabolique, se baladant presque tout le temps à moitié transformé.

C'est fou comme les gens pouvaient changer. Il était devenu quelqu'un de complètement opposé à ce qu'il était avant. Du moins, si cette histoire était vraie. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça, et ça expliquerait pourquoi Anne et Aunyme faisaient équipe. Sinon il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment de ce duo incongrue. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses préoccupations.

Il arriva à Beacon Hills et se gara avant d'enlever son casque et rebrancher son micro, observant les alentours.

« Alors, du nouveau ? Où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? » Un silence se fit, le faisant froncer les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes entre-tués durant mon absence ? »

« Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux ? Comme si Anne avait la moindre chance contre moi ! »

« Tu serais surpris. »

« La ferme, je suis pas là pour subir vos disputes de merde. » Soupira Darness, essayant de rester calme.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour ma parole ! »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui se promène en forêt. Tu pourrais y aller faire un tour ? »

« Allez faire un tour en forêt... j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Tu sais qu'en général ça se termine mal ? » Fit-il tout en se mettant pourtant en route pour rejoindre la dite forêt.

« Oui mais avec toi, on sait pour qui ça va mal se terminer. » Le grand brun ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire en entendant ce compliment. « Oh mon dieu, Darness, est-ce un sourire que j'entends ? On ne savait même pas que t'étais capable de faire autre chose que la moue ! »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te défonce la prochaine fois que je viens. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne rêve que d'une chose mon lapin, c'est que tu me défonces bien fort. » Anne émit un petit toussotement réprobateur, mais il pouvait très bien imaginer le rouge sur ses joues, en les imaginant tout deux en train de baiser.

« Bon, il n'y a personne dans cette forêt. » Finit-il par pester, ne trouvant aucun signe de vie sur son passage.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la menace vienne d'en haut et lui saute littéralement dessus.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Darness sera le personne principal de cette fic ! Est-ce qu'il finira avec quelqu'un ? Mystère ! Et ce n'est pas franchement le plus important dans l'intrigue que je commence à mettre en place.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous lirez les autres. ^^**


End file.
